


[纲卡]就让夜里发生的事情留在夜里吧

by NovaticCadenza



Series: 奇奇怪怪的卡中心(？？？) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Stucked in female body!kakashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 被大名彻底玩弄过后，卡卡西被扔到木叶村口。纲手捡到了他，而这样的他让她想起一些陈年旧人。时隔多年的狗尾续貂复建之作。上下级关系那篇的后续。全程都有隐含的卡对某人的箭头和纲手对某人的箭头，然而由于都太过隐含所以就不打tag了(。)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Tsunade
Series: 奇奇怪怪的卡中心(？？？) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999081
Kudos: 11





	[纲卡]就让夜里发生的事情留在夜里吧

作为医忍，纲手当然处理过各式各样的伤口，包括利刃和破坏性忍术造成的后果，还有青春期男性忍者自己弄出来的种种尴尬的创伤。但此刻躺在她身后软榻上的忍者仍然叫她感到为难——除非他醒来，她实在不知道该如何下手医治。  
也不是说她从情感上就不感到尴尬。  
这本该是个普通的夜晚，她察觉到村口的异动，于是她动身前去查看，却看到了被卷在脏污了的薄被单里的躯体。一条护额搭在那只从白布下支出的手腕上，像是生怕有人认不出此人的身份。木叶的暗部？她一开始是这么猜想的。  
从前，把身体里缝了起爆符、奄奄一息的偷袭者扔回始作俑者的门口，是种颇为常见又有效的威慑手法。  
……直到她掀开了盖在那人脸上的被单一角为止。带着刀疤、没有焦距的眼睛僵硬地瞧着她，像看着一条随时会抽下去的鞭子，还要强行把恳求与示弱压在眼球后头。在她能来得及问出任何问题之前，浮肿苍白的眼皮颤抖了一下，随后垂了下去。现任火影终于陷入了他期待已久的昏迷。

恢复意识的时候，卡卡西看见的是熟悉的天花板，让他一下子就认出了这是纲手自己的诊室。向左侧过头(光是这个动作就让他被过度使用的喉咙钝钝地疼起来)，千手血脉唯一的传人浅金色的发梢就出现在他视线里。它无力地搭在绿色的外衣上，看起来意外地有点像干枯的草叶。纲手本人翘着腿，斜倚在桌前，手上摊着一本小书——卡卡西的新眼睛很好用，不费什么力气就认出了那是自来也的小说，当时卖得并不好——她大约也没在认真地阅读。因为她很快便朝她的病人回过身来，一手掀开被单，一手抓起搭在床边的布巾继续清理伤口，动作那样行云流水，几乎没给他留下什么遮羞的余地。他仅仅来得及下意识地微微合拢大腿，便被纲手隔着粗糙的布料按住了。  
“别动，腿再分开点。”医忍说，侧身坐到了他床边，“你是闻不到吗？你已经开始发臭了。”  
他轻声抽气——这会他总算是感受到了尴尬微妙的会阴部位被粗糙干净的布料擦拭时的那种刺痛，他甚至能在脑海里描绘出医者隔着布巾压在他皮肤上的指尖。直到这时，他方才迟钝地意识到了这场景的诡异与尴尬之处：纲手到底是从哪里捡到他的？他的情况——纲手是不是一看就都明白了？还有，啊，他现在这是什么姿势？他这是在让他的这位长辈给他擦什么部位啊？天啊！他条件反射地蜷缩起来，双腿却又不巧夹紧了纲手的指尖。  
女忍低下头，朝他挑起一根眉毛。而卡卡西试图用打哈哈蒙混过去。  
“纲手大人，实在不劳烦您了……啊这个看着虽然有点严重，休息一会，把术解除了也就好了——啊哈？”  
他试探性地结印，却感觉查克拉仿佛在小腹处滞截，拒绝流向它该去的地方。他又试了一遍，没有用，他能摸到自己的下体仍然圆润，只是在红肿的阴唇(光是想起这个词就让卡卡西颤抖，他完全没有任何与女性肌肤相亲的的经验，因此哪怕是抚摸自己身上的拟态器官也叫他羞涩不已)和腿根处散落着一些干涸的体液斑块。  
“嗯……”卡卡西短暂地犹豫，很快便决定在医者面前投降，“好吧，我好像……有点小问题。而且我好像确实闻不到气味了。”  
鼻尖在空气里抽动，然而即使没了面罩的遮盖，他还是什么都闻不见。他有点慌了，毫无头绪地失去感官让他不安。他抬头，恳求地看向纲手。千手的后裔只是摇了摇头。  
“你昏迷的时候，我当然已经试过。”她不自觉地抚过眉心的百豪之印，脸上划过一丝哀痛，“但你的身体没有反应。这些痕迹，我也不想多管，到底是什么人弄的，竟然让人弄成这样——但你也太不把自己的身体当回事了吧？”  
“我不——我也是迫不得已，”他根本无法解释那种要向上任火影解释的冲动，也许他只是太久没倾诉过了，“我没有别的办法了。”  
“可是，现在谁还能强迫你呢，除了你自己？”纲手看了他一眼。卡卡西被盯得像是回到了童年，仿佛自己仍然是个年轻又莽撞的忍者，被性格耿直的医疗忍者一眼看穿，破口大骂。他强忍住往被子里躲的本能反应。纲手长长地叹了口气，最终还是没能忍住说教。  
“我也不是想说那个。你都把自己当什么了？啊，或者说，你到底把女人的身体当成什么了？！女人的身体根本不应该被这样对待、被这么使用！你完全就不懂，一点都不懂！”她激动地站起来，布巾往盆里一摔，很快又颓唐地坐回去，半张脸掩在手掌后头，却掩不住酸楚从喉间溢出。  
“你当然不懂了。你就一直看着那个笨蛋的书长大，又怎么可能明白呢？”

夜仍然笼罩着天空。诊室里唯一的烛火灭了，失去了写轮眼的六代火影只能模糊地认出一个纤秾合度的轮廓。金色长发垂下来遮住了纲手的脸，如果还能集中注意力，也许卡卡西能看清她的表情——但他眼下正在为自己的莽撞自大付出代价，神智被快感侵蚀，故而视线朦胧。她什么多余的动作也没有，仅仅是把手指伸进他这被虚假的外壳束缚的身体帮他做必要的清理而已：但这也足以让卡卡西的身体颤抖着热起来。尽管他再不情愿，大名的贵客们还是影响了这具身体。那样彻底而过分的操弄足以让任何一个女人尖叫着潮吹无数次了，他的意志能竖起一时的冰墙，却无法改变事物的本质。一旦放下了戒备，那些此前被他毫不人道地、强行压抑在这三十多年里都未曾有过亲密接触的肉体里的小小火焰便烧成一片。他本就对火遁没什么抵抗能力，当然很快被烧成空城。性快感掏空了他的肌肉，单纯的医疗动作也能撩拨得他疼痒难耐。一时间他觉得自己除了小腹下方那个虚幻的器官和年过半百的女性那纤细的指尖以外什么都感受不到——简直像是骨头都被浓稠的欲望取代了一样。  
他躺在病床上，脚趾不自觉地全勾了起来。纲手松开了他的腰，转而摸了摸他的脸。一个安抚性质的动作，他迷迷糊糊地就侧过脸去追那只温暖的手。他从来不知道自己这么渴求一个落在脸上的温柔触碰，之前的男人们只会扇他耳光，射在他脸上之后又往他嘴里吐口水。卡卡西呜咽着，大名留给他的记忆在他紧闭的眼睑前跳动，让他的脸颊被迟来的羞耻感烧得发烫，几乎分不清楚此时在他下体里有力地一勾一张的到底是纲手裹着薄布的手指，是大名那些客人们想要把他内脏也戳坏的性器，还是会骂他垃圾的人。尤其是现在这副样子，如果被那个人看到了，一定会招来更多的辱骂吧？连纲手大人都没忍住骂了他。但他太想要了……  
一滴泪水从他眼角流出，落在公主的手心。她颤抖了一下。这样一个卸下了几乎全部外壳的卡卡西就这么躺在她怀里，那张色诱术作用下的脸让他看起来格外年幼，勾起了她太多回忆。有多少个年轻——太过年轻的身体曾在她怀里变凉？而有的人死去的时候她甚至不在场也不知道！那种失落与空虚至今仍沉甸甸地坠在她手腕上。她咬着牙收紧了手臂，趁还能拥抱的时候。就当是再教他一点也好，这可怜孩子现在只会闭紧眼睛绷紧身体挂在她身上喘气了，手紧抓着床单，指节因用力过度而发白，膝盖被定住了似的半张着。他还在和之前被强行压下去又毁灭性地爆发出来的快感抵抗，但纲手觉得他不能在肉欲的诱惑面前坚持太久了：那双腿已经开始发软，刚被擦干净的小腹上满是细小的汗珠，而且——哦！她微微睁大了眼睛。  
她一直觉得自己的手指被小心地吸吮着，那些柔韧的内壁肌肉愉悦地挤压着它；她本以为那是因为卡卡西的上身在颤抖，这才发现病号正不自主、小幅度地前后晃动着腰胯。他的脚趾竖起，踮在床上，腰下几乎悬空，下巴抬起，后脑勺钉在枕头里，无法自制地发出低沉而愉悦的呻吟。他的脑子已经完全被一波又一波上涌、似乎无穷无尽的酥麻快感和若有似无的尿意掏空了，除了不自主地乞求高潮再想不起别的，当然也就想不起他现在这种哼哼着在这位算得上是他祖师一辈的美丽女性的手指上操着自己的行为有多么地寡廉鲜耻。他粗重的喘息声四下回响，纲手只是沉默地看着他，看着这具诚实又放荡的身体，暗暗因为自己的无动于衷而吃了一惊。她不明白自己为什么不觉得被冒犯，不觉得生气，甚至也不想动情，仿佛那位豪爽的老同学的死把她的这些激情也给带走了——会因为被试图偷看就大喊大叫着揍人的她像是也已经死去了一样。那时为什么会激动呢？自己真的生气了吗，还是想要借此掩盖些什么呢？她已经完全想不起来了。因为总是在逃避，逃避那些“假如我能坦诚一点”的假设，最后也就真的忘记了。  
……而现在，面对卡卡西不自然地扭曲、僵硬、战栗着的身体，医术高明的她最终叹了口气。她抓住继任者变细了的腰，把布巾扔到一边，用自己的手指直接冲进了对方的身体。湿润温暖的黏膜紧紧吸吮着她的手指，毫无章法，迫不及待。她用力地在那张小嘴的入口附近曲起手指，用指节拧着转了一圈，年轻些的忍者几乎是立刻抽跳着绞紧了，又瘫软下来，嘴里不成句地尖声哭泣着。  
实在是太可怜了，她想，自己只知道一昧要操得更深点，没有我帮他，要什么时候才能越过那个点呢？

从她的病床上披着衣服下地的时候，卡卡西的脚步仍然有些趔趄：他这一晚上实在是被结结实实、由里至外地彻底又过分地使用过了。纲手在他的身体高热地向另一侧倒下去的时候便已经抽出了手，此时正坐在桌前摆出一副看书的样子，没给他个正眼。不过卡卡西总觉得那张美丽依旧的娃娃脸看起来有些疲惫又茫然。他小心翼翼地打量了她一会，最终还是没忍住打破了沉默。  
“纲手大人，我——”  
“我不想听，”她立刻出声，“你已经是火影了，你决定了要干什么就干什么，没有跟我解释汇报的必要。”  
一股冷意从她身上辐射出来。卡卡西明白她大概已经猜到了他这一晚伤痕累累是为了谁；也难怪她态度那么不好。她肯定生气。  
“只是觉得我没法就这么放下他不管。”他硬着头皮说，“非常感谢您伸出援手……我太冒犯了……”  
“没必要的意思就是没必要，你听明白了么？想趁在意的人还活着的时候做点什么，这是人之常情。我看起来像是连这个都不能理解吗？”  
说罢，她转过身去，这次真的不再理他了。


End file.
